spongebobfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Secret Plankton (Spongebob Squarepants Fanfiction)
The Secret Plankton Synopsis When an elderly customer somehow desires chum and offers $50 to the person who has it, Mr. Krabs ironically tries to steal Plankton's Secret Formula. Characters Spongebob Squarepants Eugene H. Krabs Sheldon J. Plankton Old Man Jenkins Squidward Tentacles Krustomers Karen Plankton Spot Custodian The Story The story begins at the Krusty Krab. As Squidward snoozes at his post holding up a long line of angry customers and Spongebob tries hard to take orders and make them at the same time, Mr. Krabs works on a crossword puzzle and kisses a dollar bill. MR. KRABS: Money! Money! Money! VOICE: I like chum! Mr. Krabs’ sniffer shrivels up. He runs right out into the dining area. MR. KRABS: Who just said they like chum?! OLD MAN JENKINS: I did. Old Man Jenkins at your service. MR. KRABS: You do realize this is the Krusty Krab right? Or is this a good case of going senile? OLD MAN JENKINS: No I am being honest, I like chum. Spongebob's jaw drops wide while Squidward awakes. SQUIDWARD: Oh wait, I don’t care. He falls back asleep making the customers groan. SPONGEBOB: Mr. Jenkins, may I interest you in a Krabby Patty instead? MR. KRABS: Krabby Patties! Krabby Patties! OLD MAN JENKINS: No, I hate Krabby Patties. Mr. Krabs grabs Old Man Jenkins by the shirt and hoists him up. MR. KRABS: That's it you old zombie! I am at the end of me patience! You buy a Krabby Patty OR!!! Mr. Krabs then sniffs and notices a wad of cash in Jenkins’ pocket. MR. KRABS: Um, that is a whole lot of (then smiles) smackaroos ye got there. Dollar signs form in Krabs’ eye as a cha-ching sound is heard. OLD MAN JENKINS: It is my wad of $50. Hey, I’ll give it to you if you give me chum. SPONGEBOB: Uhh sir uh.. Mr. Krabs keeps Spongebob's mouth shut with his claw. MR. KRABS: Chum coming up! Old Man Jenkins shambles away with his walker. MR. KRABS: Okay listen Spongebob, I’m going to a special place to get this chum for our beloved old man so I can earn me cash and he can lose his cash! Arrgh! Arrgh! SPONGEBOB: But the only place that sells chum is the Chum Bucket. Mr. Krabs skedaddles outside but not before saying.. MR. KRABS: Thanks for the heads up! Mr. Krabs scampers across the street and then hides behind the Chum Bucket. MR. KRABS: Okay! Hehehhe! All I have to do is crawl through the Chum Bucket Ventilation System until I can find Plankton's safe and steal his secret formula for me cash! I could offer him mine but I must be wary of strangers, persay! Arrrghhhghh! Mr. Krabs scales up the restaurant and begins his mission. Plankton, who was taking out the garbage, evilly smiles and clasps his tiny hands together. PLANKTON: Hahaha! Plankton runs off. Mr.Krabs proceeds to crawl through the ventilation shaft. MR.KRABS: Errgh, Plankton! Mind cleaning up in here?! Mr.Krabs then hears Plankton's voice. PLANKTON: Karen! I’m gonna turn on the AC! It's a bit too hot! If you know what I mean! Hehe! KAREN(voice in background): Don’t disturb me, I’m applying for membership on the Divorce Programs website. Plankton giggles to himself about knowing Krabs’ plan and flips the switch connected to his ventilation system. MR.KRABS: Oh deficit! Mr.Krabs tries to crawl back out of the Chum Bucket but to no avail. The fan turns on and sucks a screaming Mr.Krabs down all the major shafts. MR.KRABS: MOMMY!!! Mr.Krabs slams, is thrown against, pounds into, rolls into and smashes into several tight spots and other corners. PLANKTON: HAHAHAHAHA! You suck Krabs! Mr.Krabs finally lands elsewhere in the shaft dazed and confused. PLANKTON: Now! I wonder how my plumbing is going! Plankton walks away. Mr.Krabs finishes banging his head to get his brain cells under control. MR.KRABS: That conniving little germ! Mr.Krabs begins to rapidly climb up a shaft that leads right to Plankton's Laboratory. Plankton enters his bathroom and smiles at his pipes and a vent inside the wall. MR.KRABS: Your formula is mine! PLANKTON! Plankton finishes unscrewing the vent cover and begins unscrewing a pipe. MR.KRABS: I want that wad of cash!! The pipe is aimed for the open shaft and once it is unscrewed, poopish brown sewage water & slime sprays in. Mr.Krabs turns a corner and hears loud rumbling. After being a bit confused, he hears flushing. PLANKTON(flushing the toilet to produce more sewage): Hahahaha! Poop away Eugene! MR.KRABS: Uh oh. The sewer water then splashes onto and hits Krabs. MR.KRABS(in disgust): ARRRHGHHH!!!! The ventilation fan then turns on and Krabs goes right in. PLANKTON: Hahahahahe! Mr.Krabs is shown in several sliced up meats coated in sewage poop water. MR.KRABS: Crab rangoon anybody? Plankton rushes to a door. Mr.Krabs is crawling in the shaft right above and purposefully tumbles down a vent cover pinning Plankton to the locked door. MR.KRABS(shorts tattered and smelling horrible): Give me that formula you single celled cyclops! I want me wad of cash! PLANKTON: Oh Eugene you are mistaken, it is not a wad of cash you need, it is teeth to the face by a large amoeba you oh so need! MR.KRABS: Hah! Amoebas are tiny! Like YOU! ARRGH! ARRGH! ARRGH! PLANKTON(revealing empty snicker wrappers): Not when they are fed with Snickers! Fun fact! They cool off everybody! BUT ANGER AND ENLARGE AMOEBAS!! Mr.Krabs gulps and then freezes in fear when hearing loud rumbling coming from the other side of the door. PLANKTON: See you soon Eugene! Well probably not! Haha! Plankton runs off while Mr.Krabs pees his pants. MR.KRABS: Daddy? A mega large, angry and snarling Spot busts through the door like the Incredible Hulk. Spot barks at and engulfs Mr.Krabs in one bite. PLANKTON: Good boy Spotty! Now apply your regurgitation skills to the dump! SPOT: BARK! Spot busts threw the Chum Bucket front doors and spits Krabs out to the dump at a far distance. Spot & Plankton watch in satisfaction. MR.KRABS: Me moneyyyyyyyyyyyy!!! Mr.Krabs lands into piles of garbage and other filth. He rises and then notices a picture, made by Squidward. MR.KRABS: Ol’ Bold & Brash? A custodian finishes organizing some trash and then confiscates it. CUSTODIAN: Missed that one. Ol Bold and Brash in thrown in the trash mincer. The custodian leaves while whistling. Mr.Krabs sinks his head into the trash and sniffles now having had given up and finally lost to Plankton, even if the formula wasn’t taken. Category:SquidwardTentacles35